Remember
by zentanglebubblegum0727
Summary: When Ian steps into the Madrigal base to become an agent, Amy approaches him right away. But the strange and hurtful thing is, she doesn't seem to remember him. Can he get Amy's heart and memories back again? Sure, what the heck!


Jade Green

 _-Five Years Ago-_

Being the leader of the Madrigals had taken a toll on the girl. She could barely remember him. Ian Kabra remembered the first words she had said to him as he stepped into the Madrigal base to become an agent.

"I don't know who you are, and what you are doing here. That is a fact. I'm A. Cahill, leader of this branch, and from here henceforth, you will refer to me as Agent Cahill." Her steely eyes didn't have a glint of remembrance as she stared into his. "I think that the world has two sides—light, and dark. Let me elaborate: What is good, and what isn't good. What is for the better, and what will bring about problems. What to sacrifice, and what to save. I hope, for your sake, and everybody else's sake here, that you, fellow agent, are on the side of the light." With that, she had walked away.

Ian felt the sharpness in her words, and tears threatened to wet his cheeks as he realized. _She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember me._

 _How could she?_

- _Four and a half years ago-_

Her eyes, god, her eyes… they used to be emerald…

But they were now almost black. Black mixed with just a hint of green. She used this darkness to hide. Hide her pain. Hide her sadness. Hide the horrors that she had seen. Hide her secrets. And hide her feelings. But she couldn't keep it out of her voice.

"I'm fine, Agent Kabra." She turned to him, and there wasn't even a hint of sadness in her eyes, no trace of the tears that he knew were there only seconds before.

"Call me Ian." He said.

"I know that name." she replied. "Ian Kabra. A familiar name…and the name is somehow connected to darkness." She looked at him.

"Do you know me?"

Ian felt a pang in his chest.

"Of course I do. I've known you for ages, Amy."

"How do you know my name? I introduced myself as 'A. Cahill'." she said. Her composure was weakening. "Where did you take Dan?"

"I didn't take him. But I know that you used to have emerald eyes. You used to stutter. You loved books. You called Dan, your younger brother, 'dweeb'. He loved ninjas. You had a grandmother named Grace. You were in a hunt that consisted of finding 39 clues. And in that hunt, one of your main competitors were two cousins of yours from Britain. Their names were Natalie and Ian Kabra. We abandoned you in a cave. And there isn't one day, one day, that I regret doing so!" he realized that he was almost shouting. Then he really shouted. " _Amy,_ _what happened to you? Why can't you remember?!"_ his voice cracked, and his face crumpled with sadness.

Amy looked at him. "You were that British boy. With the triplets...Starlings. And the…Dolts? No, Holts. And the Russian, Iris. No, Arana—Irina. And the old Korean, Alistair. And…Nora. No, Nellie." Her face paled. "They were all killed, weren't they? What about Dan? What about Dan? _What did they do to him?_ "

Ian felt his heart actually ache for this girl, who had tried to forget past memories so hard that she had actually forgotten them. Without thinking, he reached out and pressed her face into his chest. "I'm sorry."

Amy sobbed. She was aching, she was being torn apart, but somehow, somehow, she was still alive. In the arms of this amateur agent whom she had barely known. Or at least thought she had barely known.

Ian looked down at her, and in the middle of her sobs, she kept on blinking at her eyes.

Her eyes?

They had returned to their original jade green hue. The color that he had missed so much. And there were other things that he had missed so much over the years as well… _Natalie! Dan! Ted! Ned! Sinead! Reagon! Hamilton! Madison! Eisenhower! Mary Todd! Alistair! Irina! Fiske! McIntyre! Even Nellie Gomez!_ The names echoed in his mind like a metal spoon hitting a round, steel bowl. And like the sounds of the bowl, he felt himself being calmed. They stayed clutched to each other for another hour and a half, until a loud knock was heard through the door.

They had hastily pretended to be having a meeting over a dead Ekaterina, Louis Diamond.

Both never really forgot the moment, and most important,

Amy's eyes were bright green once again.

- _Three Years Ago-_

Ian strode through the hallways of the Madrigal base, now a top agent, always sent to the worst crimes and important matters. He was visiting an old friend.

"Agent Cahill!" he greeted, a smile playing on his lips.

"Agent Kabra! Come to gloat?" Amy teased, and her face lit up in a grin.

Ian wondered if she had butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him, like he did whenever he saw her.

He hoped she did.

With that, Ian launched into the successful story of his mission number 56833.

- _Two Years Ago-_

A banging on her front door caused Amy to wake up. She glanced at the clock. Two A.M.

Clutching a gun in one hand, she opened the door. It was raining outside. She put the revolver in the man's face. He was thin, and clutched one girl and one boy in each of his arms. The boy was a bit older, and had huge muscles. The girl was slim and very beautiful, with black hair and olive skin. Both were unconscious.

"Who are you?" she asked coldly. "Give me your name."

"Amy, don't you know me?" the haggard figure raised his face, revealing two jade green eyes.

Staggering back, Amy dropped her gun, which clattered noisily to the ground.

"Dan? And is that…Natalie and Hamilton?"

Tears of joy escaped from Dan's eyes. "We escaped. Hid out in the woods for a few days. And we asked around, everywhere in Boston for you, so here we are."

Amy laughed, and she cried. Her tears were wetter than the rain outside. And coincidence or not, the second that the two hugged, the rain stopped.

A rainbow lit up the sky as Ian walked to the base that morning. He smiled.

Amy attacked him as soon as he entered her office. Tears of joy sprang from her eyes as she said, "They're back. Only three of them, but they're back!"

Ian didn't know what she was talking about. There was something he hoped for, but it seemed too good to be true.

"Who?" he asked, breathless with uncontrollable hope.

Tears bombarded down her cheeks as she gasped, "Dan, Natalie! And Hamilton!"

Ian felt the same tears of joy run down his face as well. Without thinking, he reached forward and hugged her.

And without thinking, he kissed her.

So it was that Ian Kabra had to tell his colleagues that he fell down a staircase, to explain the large bruise on his cheek.

But he couldn't explain the large grin on his face.

Ian and Natalie Kabra met for the first time in over six years, and the family, however cut apart, was reunited once again.

 _-One Year Ago-_

"Go to a restaurant with me?"

"Agent Kabra, are you joking?"

"Thanks for the files. I'll buy you dinner to thank you."

"Agent Kabra, I am perfectly capable of handling dinner by myself."

"I want to be closer to Natalie. Can I please move in? Please. I'll even pay rent."

"Ask Natalie to come to your house."

"I can't. Don't you know? She has a thing for your younger brother."

"No way. Dan and Natalie?"

"Apparently."

"Oh, no…"

"So about that moving in…"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

 _-Six months Ago-_

"Amy! Cobra's calling!"

"Dan, you're acting like yourself again."

"What?"

"You know, dweeby. Calling Kabras Cobra. And you seem to have developed a reinforced love of video games."

"I hate you, Amy."

"I love you too, Dan."

Dan smiled.

"Ian, what is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"…"

"Amy?"

"…"

"Amy? Agent Cahill?"

"I'll think about it."

"You will?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"…Thanks."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes."

"So you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thank you, Amy." Ian's voice was soft as he hung up, but the second he did, he burst into cheering. He felt like he could jump to the moon.

 _-One month ago-_

"I do."

And they kissed.

The rest of their lives were kind of a fortunately-unfortunately story.

Fortunately, they lived happily ever after.

Unfortunately, being agents, their lives weren't exactly peaceful.

Fortunately, Dan didn't say anything about their marriage.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't say anything else to them either, for a while.

Fortunately, they lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
